To the Best of Us
by NotJKR
Summary: The war has ended, as it always must, but the repurcussions of the war must be dealt with. The one person who had done so much needed to be saved from herself and needed to be taught how to feel agian by one who many thought lacked emotion entirely. It happens to the best of us. AU. Rated T for safety
1. Chapter 1

**Only doing this once: I don't and never will own Harry Potter. If you recognize it, it's not mine.**

 **Sorry for the unnorigional story, i am trying.**

After the war, I was struggling to find peace. It seems silly, we won, but this nagging feeling left something to be desired. I looked myself in the mirror every day and felt nothing. I looked myself in the mirror every day and felt nothing. My curly brown hair looked dead and frizzed everywhere and my eyes looked as though they were receding into my face.

It felt so unfair. Harry got married last month and now Ginny was pregnant. He was so happy and I didn't want to ruin it for him. After all these years and being able to find peace, to not feel hunted and to feel loved. To finally feel loved. I remember when Ginny was walking down the aisle and looking at Harry and seeing his face. He looked like he was looking at the sun for the first time. Even with living is a world of magic, that was the moment that held the most magic for me.

As always, thinking of Harry got me thinking of Ron. He was the love of my life. Or everybody thought he was supposed to be. Nothing had really been the same since he had ran out on us. It just wasn't fair that he could leave and he could come back and everything would be the same. Then after the battle, that terrible battle and he kissed me with such passion, I felt as if I could not say no. That with the death of his brother, he would still take the time to comfort me and hold me. It all felt so sweet, but I felt nothing towards him.

Lately, he has been drifting away. I would ask him if he wanted to come over, or to go see a movie, but he would refuse, come up with some made up reason that couldn't be true. This combined with how he could just leave Harry and I in the middle of that cold forest with a piece of Voldemort with us, I knew I could not trust him.

I had taken up a duty to restore Hogwarts, although, the elves and the other wizards were doing most of the work. I only helped out here and there. I spent most of my time in the library, reading books on wizarding history and potions. Then it was up to my private quarters that Minerva, I was allowed to call her that now, had set up for me.

I closed the book I had been attempting to read, something in Latin about the fourth century, and carefully placed it back onto the shelf. I picked up my cloak and my book bag. It was nearing the middle of the winter and the hallways were always cold. I started to head back up to my room, but then I started thinking. I had no career, Ron didn't need me and Harry was happy. I couldn't help anyone anymore, I had no purpose. My parents died. The memory charm I had put on them only lasted a moth and they died as soon as they set foot in England. There was nothing and no one left.

I dropped my book bag and walked as quickly, but calmly as I could, these dark thoughts swirling around in my mind over and over again. My life was purposeless. There was nothing left. The cold of the grey hallway was getting to me, but I simply wrapped my arms around me and kept walking. The castle was eerily quiet and my footsteps echoed of the walls. I finally made it up the steps of the astronomy tower and looked over the edge of the rails.

"I have done good in this life," I heard myself say, "But my fight is over. My work is done. I hope somebody remembers me."

I leaned and leaned and leaned over the rails until it happened. I fell over. I was falling and the feeling was exhilarating. I didn't feel the least bit scared, but I felt excited. My vision went blurry, then black, I was terrified. Then for the first time in my life, I passed out from fear.

I woke up with a splitting headache. The room was lit in a soft green glow. The decorations however, were all black and white. The sheets of the bed I was lying in were so soft and for a while, they were the only thing I could focus on.

I felt as if I was awake for hours before I could move, or even breathe without pain. I turned to the side so I could better see the room, and there was a dark shape sitting next to the bed. When my eyes came into focus a bit better, I saw a face.

"Professor Snape," I croaked out in surprise.

"Now Mrs. Granger, can you tell me why you jumped?"

The only thing I could do was breathe.


	2. Chapter 2

The looming man arched his eyebrows at me, but not in the same cruel manner, but like he had caught me doing something naughty, but besides my first two words, I could not utter another word. I either didn't want to or I could not. After several minutes of him looking at me, I burst out into shaking sobs. All the emotion I had been holding in for the months after the war came out all at once. The man, my childhood tormentor, gently put his hand on my face and wiped away the tears. "There there, miss Granger, no need to fuss, calm down." After I had stopped crying, he got me a tissue so I could blow my nose. "Now what in that hyper-active know-it-all brain thought that jumping was a good idea."  
I stared at him. He still had the same cruel, harsh demeanor, but there was a softer tone to his voice and his words weren't demeaning. He seemed curious. I looked at him for what seemed like an eternity, but still no words would come. I tried to move once more, but pain shook through my body.  
"Moving would not be the best idea, miss Granger, you broke several bones."  
I finally found my voice, my words came out scratchy, "How am I still alive?" I asked.  
"You jumped out of the astronomy tower and I was on my way to Minerva's office. I saw you falling and I could only react so fast. I stopped you just as your legs hit the ground. I brought you here because I know how Poppy can pry. You fractured your fibulas, tibias and your patellas in several different places. With the Skell-grow, you should be fine, but you will be in some amount of pain for a while. Is there anything you need?" "Water, please." I said and he immediately reached over to the bedside table and brought a cup filled with water to my lips. It burned as it went down my throat. "This is so strange." I said, my eyes closing against my will.  
"You have no idea miss Granger. You have no idea."

I woke up to an empty room feeling much better than before. The room still glowed a faint green, but everything was still a bit more in focus. After a few minutes, Professor Snape barged into the room cursing. I looked at him with concern while he through open the drawers and slammed a bottle and a cup on the bedside table. "Minerva, always wanting me to do something, always keeping her eyes on me. Little does she know that her lioness tried to kill herself. Maybe if she was keeping a better eye on what was actually important, she would have stopped her. Now she is my responsibility, no I have the little know-it-all in my quarters."  
He turned to wake me up, but found me with my eyes already wide open. He sighed heavily and sat down on the chair next to the bed and ran his hands through his greasy black hair. "I'm sorry you had to hear that miss Granger, I've been stressed lately and with your presence, I've been sleeping on the couch. Minerva keeps a close watch on me, thinking that I may turn Death Eater any second. It's all getting to me. Drink." He handed me the glass of foul smelling liquid, which I downed immediately. "And on top of that, she almost made me miss your medicine schedule, which could have been disastrous."  
He closed his eyes and ran his hands through his hair yet again. "Why are you helping me? I understand why you stopped me from falling, but why are you helping me? Why am I in your rooms?"  
"A life for a life miss Granger. You saved me in the great battle, and I always repay my debts. I may be the greasy bastard, but I have honor." He paused for a few moments. "Is there anything that you need?" "I feel disgusting," I said, "How long have I been here?"  
"You were unconscious for six days and it has been two days since you woke up." "So you're saying I haven't taken a bath for eight days, ugh." "What do you want me to do?" He asked. I tried to roll over to get out of the bed, but found that my legs would not cooperate. I looked at him with pleading eyes. He looked shocked once he figured out what I was insinuating. "Miss Granger, that is improper, I will not."  
"Professor, please, I need to take a bath."  
He looked at me intently, studying me. I didn't know if he would honor my request or not. The corner of his mouth turned down, but he made a move towards me.  
"You are to stay as still as possible," he said, "Your legs will not heal well if you do. I will not have you lame for the rest of your life because cleanliness was this important to you."  
He put his arms beneath my knees and my shoulders and told me to hold on to his neck. He picked me up firmly and walked from his bedroom to the living room, which was lined with books, and into the bathroom. He shut the door tightly and filled the tub with water and bubbles with a flick of his wand. He set me down in the tub, clothes and all, then vanished them. The water felt so good. The bubbles were thick and covered everything important so he could not see, a fact which I believe both of us were relieved to notice. I looked up at him expectantly, "Professor, could you wash my hair?" I asked hesitantly.  
Again he looked shocked, but without protestation, he retrieved a bottle from the cabinet under the sink and set it on the side of the tub. He conjured a cup and gently tilted my head back so no water would get in my eyes as he poured cup fulls of water over my head. When my hair was sufficiently wet, he lathered his hands up and rubbed the shampoo into my head. His fingers felt good and soothing as he worked the shampoo into my hair. After he rinsed the shampoo out, he worked conditioner in, taking extra care to detangle my curls. After everything was over, I was almost lulled to sleep by his methodical movements. However, I had a rude awakening when he suddenly vanished the water, cast a drying charm and put fresh clothes on me in about five seconds. I knew he must have seen something, though, because his normally pallid cheeks were flushed, but only for a moment. He picked me up out of the tub and carried me back to his room. He tucked me into the bed and asked if there was anything else I needed and that lunch was in a few hours. My stomach grumbled, but I said I could wait. He stared at me for a few more seconds before turning to leave, but when he did, the door was slammed open, there was a flash of red hair and a furious voice screaming "What have you done with her, you filthy bastard!"  
"Ron." PLEASE REVIEW, FAVORITE, AND FOLLOW, IT IS MUCH APPRECIEATED. 


	3. Chapter 3

Ron marched violently towards the darkly clad man. Ron grabbed the edges of his cloak and shook him.

"What have you done to her?" He yelled.

"Ron!" I screamed, "Calm down, he hasn't done anything but help me."

Immediately after I spoke, Professor Snape turned around and commanded in a firm tone "Sit still Miss Granger, you mustn't move."

"Hermione, what the hell happened? Why are you here?"

"It's nothing Ron, you need to leave or calm down. How did you find me?"

"I always carry this with me," He said, pulling out the Marauder's Map, "And I saw YOU, in his rooms. With him."

I glanced at Professor Snape with worry, but there was a complete lack of emotion on his face.

"Miss Granger had an…accident involving some stairs and she needs constant care."

"Madam Pomfry can take care of her. Anyone but you."

"There are some circumstances involving her accident that need to be kept hidden. Poppy does love a good story, not to mention that Miss Granger needs to take her potions every half hour and Poppy does not have that much time."

"What did you come here for Ron, you haven't visited in weeks." I asked, tears pricking the corners of my eyes. I just wanted to sleep.

"I came to show you this," he said and tossed the Daily Prophet into my lap.

Professor Snape growled at him, but I couldn't think of anything else once I read the headline. The Ministry Re-Invokes A Marriage Law, it read. I felt my heart stop, but it broke when I heard Ron's next words.

"And I'm going to marry Hannah Abbot. I've been seeing her for the last few months, and I think I love her, and she loves me."

"I love you," I said, I felt ashamed at the desperation in my voice.

"No, you don't Hermione, no you don't. The law activates tomorrow. The ministry is providing matches and the letters will arrive in the morning. I just thought you would like some warning. I'm getting married in an hour. Goodbye."

Then he stormed out. Throughout this whole interaction, Professor Snape had been completely silent. Tears welled up in my eyes and spilled over. It was a messy, snotty sort of crying and I just wanted to curl up in a ball and die. The room blurred, and I wished that the professor didn't save me that day.

"Miss Granger, don't cry. He's not worth it. In all my years of teaching, I have not seen a more lazy or self-centered person."

"I just don't understand," I said between sobs, "I know I was having problems, but Ron was helping me get through them. He wasn't coming as often, I knew that, but I thought he was just busy with work, not seeing another girl." After that, I dissolved into sobs.

"Miss Granger, really, please stop crying this instant, ill not have you ruining your legs just because you're sad. You'll be able to walk tomorrow. Now drink up."

He put the cup of liquid to my lips and I drank the foul smelling liquid. He put the empty cup on the bedside table and tucked my hair behind my ears.

"You sleep well, tomorrow, you will be as good as new."

I woke up the next morning feeling remarkably better. My legs moved when I commanded them to and when Professor Snape came and got me up, I was walking in no time. He walked me up to the dorms that I had previously been staying in and pushed open the door. The dark man sneered at the Gryffindor colors, but made no comment. He made sure I was safely in the dorms before shutting the door on his way out.

It wasn't before long that there was a tapping at the window. There was an owl outside. I opened the window and let it in. The owl held out its foot and I untied the letter. It had an official ministry seal on it. I remembered Ron's words about the marriage law. I sat down on the bed and carefully opened the letter.

 _Dear Miss Granger,_

 _The Second Wizard War took many lives in the wizarding population. In order to repopulate to a stable population, the ministry has re-invoked a marriage law. You will have three months to marry your match, listed below. If you do not accomplish this, you may be sent to Azkaban or your magic may be stripped and you will be banished to the muggle world. We are extremely sorry for any inconveniences this may have caused you._

 _Your best match is: Severus Snape._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Miranda Wilkins_

I gaped at the letter in horror. I would have to marry the professor. I knew I could not go back to the muggle world, even though I grew up there. I had no real muggle education since the sixth grade. I lay down on the bed in my room and closed my eyes. I felt as if my world was falling down around me. First Ron told me that he was marrying somebody else, then I have to marry somebody that has tormented me since childhood. It was too much.

I couldn't live through this, but I could not jump again, I didn't have the strength or the courage in order to do it. It was a matter of minutes before I heard a knock at the door.

"Miss Granger, please let me in." Said a now familiar voice.

"Go away. I need to be alone right now."

"We both know that is a lie Miss Granger. I do know magic, but I would prefer if you were to open the door by yourself."

I got off the bed and walked to the door and opened it. There was the professor, looking pained and sad.

"Have you read your letter?" He asked.

I nodded and motioned him to come inside. I fixed tea in the makeshift kitchen and brought it to where he was sitting. There was an awkward silence that stretched out over several seconds.

"What a predicament we have ourselves in." He said, a smirk on his lips.

"What should we do?" I asked, I could almost feel the hope radiating off of me.

"I could see why you would want to give up your magic rather than marry the dungeon bat, but I am rather attached to my magic and I would be devastated if I lost it, and I think you would be too. I know that I have been cruel in the past and I have a temper, but I promise that I will always protect you. What we have will most probably will not be love, but we can have companionship. What do you say, Miss Granger—Hermione, will you marry me?"

"Why are you being so nice?" I asked.

"Well before, you had almost killed yourself. I know from experience how delicate a person can be right after an experience like that. Then, of course, if you say yes, we are going to be spending quite a lot of time together, so I do not want to have an unhappy bride."

I looked at him, and he looked at me. I felt like we were sizing eachother up. His face was earnest, not a hint of sarcasm or smirk. He was my only chance to keep my magic, and I his, and I felt as if my magic was the only real thing I had left.

I took a deep breath and looked him straight in the eyes, "I accept." I said.

And then he kissed me.

 **Please favorite and review, if you have the time.**


	4. Chapter 4

It was a chaste kiss, only meant to show compassion, but it lit me on fire. It was not like Ron, it was not sloppy or wet but it was simply nice. He pulled away and caressed my neck. He looked at me with such kindness, it made my knees weak. He pulled out a box from his pocket and from it, he pulled out a ring. It was just a gold band. Nothing flashy or sparkly, but the gold was beautiful and pure. He slipped it on my ring finger and kissed my hand. "We will make it through this. When do you want to tie the knot?" He asked, a smile on his face.  
"Tonight."  
"Tonight? Don't you think that that is a bit soon?" He asked, looking confused yet pleased at the same time "We're going to have to do it anyways, might as well be tonight."  
"This isn't because of Ron, is it?"  
"To be honest, of course it is. I need to show him that I'm still strong and going, that he hasn't ruined my life."  
"You want revenge, and that's reasonable. I would like to see the dunderhead's face when he sees us together."  
After we get married, would you accompany me to the Weasley's Sunday dinner?"  
"Of course I will."  
We smiled at eachother before talking about our plans for that night. It wouldn't be a large affair, hardly an affair at all. We would pull a witness off the street and get married quickly because neither of us had family left alive.  
After the wedding, we retired to his quarters. We were both a little tipsy, for we had gone out to a pub right after. I flopped onto the couch and sighed, already exhausted. "Tell me something professor."  
"What do you mean?" He asked.  
"Do you like me?" "Of course I like you"  
"But what do you like?" He sat down next to me. "Well, I have always admired your intelligence and your search for truth. You never stopped believing I was on your side, even when I was headmaster. Your courage has always shone far above those b oys you call friends."  
I felt so happy at his words. I had not noticed how close we had gotten, nor how his hands were placed on either side of me. I leaned my head back, exposing my neck as I stretched. When I looked back up, the professor was even closer than before, and there was a shimmer to his eye that was both alluring and frightening. I squirmed under his gaze. He seemed to realize how uncomfortable I was and stepped back. He took a breath and looked at me once more. The shimmer in his eyes was gone and he looked at me confusedly. I was disappointed that he moved and I suddenly felt cold.  
"Have you…?"  
I shook my head and he looked down at his feet. "Have you?" I asked "Once, a long, long time ago."  
He looked so unsure in that moment, and I felt courage that I had not felt since the day on the top of the astronomy tower. I leaned forward slowely and captured his lips in mine. He kissed back for a couple of seconds, before pulling away. Rejection coarsed through my veins. I felt so stupid. Then I felt hands on my chin.  
"Miss Granger, you are drunk."  
"So?" I said, "I'm only a little tipsy."  
"Well, let's retire to the bedroom. We can do this when you are more able to make a decision."  
I looked at him pleadingly. He shook his head and walked away, but I snuck up behind him and wrapped my arms around him. He stopped moving immediately. I felt his entire body stiffen. Suddenly I was pressed up against the wall in a whirl of black. His face was inches from mine.  
"I am starting to lose my self-control Miss Granger."  
He was looking at me with the same intensity as before. I noticed that our bodies were pressed together, so I moved my hips in small circles. He growled and I raised my chin defiantly, not that it did much.  
He attacked my lips, pulling and tugging, while working his hands under my clothes. It felt so good to be touched. I lost myself in all the sensations. He picked me up and carried me to the bedroom. He set me on the bed and climbed on top of me, his arms and legs on either side of me. I raised my hips to meet his, but he pushed my stomach down.  
"Do you trust me?" he asked.  
"Obviously." I said, trying yet again to bring our bodies closer.  
"Do you trust me?" He asked with force.  
"With my life." I said, and he began. 


	5. Chapter 5

I woke up the next morning with a pounding headache and a soft ache in between my thighs. All at once, the previous night came back to me and I buried my head in the covers, trying to will the memories away. I then felt the other side of the bed move and a large arm snaked across my waist. I turned this way and that, but the professor held on tight. I wasn't even sure he was awake.

"Professor, wake up"

"Mmmm. Go back to bed Hermione."

I was surprised at the use of my first name. He had only said it one other time. Apparently, so was he, because he immediately retracted his arm.

"Look, about last night, I—"

"It was my fault. I was so drunk. I'm so humiliated."

"Hey, look at me, its okay. We had to do it within three months of the marriage to make it official, it just happened a bit early. I'm so sorry, I should have better control, but when you, well, yeah." He mumbled at the end of his sentence like an awkward teenager.

I found it very endearing. I didn't know how this once imposing man was so sweet, so kind.

"We still on for dinner tonight?" I asked.

"Of course my dear, every minute without you kills me."

I was appalled at what he said.

"Just kidding. Its only an act. I'll dote on you like any man would for a woman such as yourself. It will be perfect. I've got to go, work must be done, plus, Minerva will want to question my whereabouts for the last few hours."

I giggled, knowing he would have to make up some lie to explain himself. He grabbed my hand and put his lips to it. I wasn't even paying attention to which hand he grabbed. He went to tuck my hand back in bed and flipped it over. He seemed to freeze in mid-air. He was staring, horrified at the scars carved into my skin, making the one word that his people called me time and time again. It stood out red and angry against my skin: MUDBLOOD.

He sat there for uncountable seconds before he stood up, looked at me disgustedly and fled the room. I crawled under the bedcovers crying.

I was all cried out later. I couldn't believe he was so disgusted at my scar that he would just leave me. I got out of bed and went in the shower. The hot water burned my skin, but it felt so good.

I turned off the shower and put on some baggy clothes. In the living room, there were books lining the walls on every direction. I looked at the titles on the spines and found some potion books I had never even heard of before. I grabbed them off the shelf and started to read, forgetting my pain and my sorrow in the pages of a good book.

It was several hours later that her new husband came barging through the doors looking furious.

"What have I done?" he asked to himself, not realizing that I was sitting right there.\

When he turned and saw me, he looked terrified. All the blood drained from his face and he quickly lowered his eyes. I started crying again, silently, not wanting him to know what pain I was in.

"Don't cry Miss Granger, I will find a way to fix this."

Those words hurt more than anything he had ever said to her before.

"Just because I'm not flawless doesn't mean I'm not beautiful. I know the scar is disturbing, but I thought you, of all people, would be able to see past the things that other people see. I guess I'm wrong."

He looked befuddled and stepped closer to me, and I took a step back. His face softened from before and he snatched the book out of my hands and threw it on the floor.

"You mean that you're not mad at me?"

"Why would I be mad at you?" I asked.

"I was part of the people who gave you that scar, who branded you with that scar, that cursed word carved into your flesh. I thought, I thought you would hate me."

I shook my head and looked up at him, "Men really are stupid. Come on, we have to leave in an hour. I can't wait to see the look on Ron's face."

The professor frowned at this statement, but went to his rooms to dress for the dinner. He came out dressed in black slacks and an oxford shirt. He truly was handsome. Then I went in the room to try and pick an outfit, but I couldn't find anything that was perfect.

"Miss Granger, what is taking you so long? We have to leave in fifteen minutes," He walked into the room, "Oh dear."

"I can't find anything to wear. Ugh!"

"Miss Granger, let me look."

He rifled through the clothes before throwing a black skirt at me and then an emerald green shirt I didn't even know I owned. He left the room and I quickly changed. The skirt hugged my waist and flowed out and settled at my knees. The shirt was tight at the waist and the sleeves got looser at the ends. The neckline was rounded, just showing off enough cleavage to look both sexy and classy at the same time. I looked and felt beautiful. I braided my hair and walked out of the room.

The professor smiled when he saw me and took a step closer.

"No professor, is there something your not telling me? You have a wonderful fashion sense."

He was on me in a second, our lips inches from each other. "No, Miss Granger, I assure you I am not gay."

He leaned down for a kiss, but I moved away. "We must get going, else well be late."

He nodded. We walked out of the castle and when we got to Hogsmade, we apparated.


End file.
